In the field of document security and anti-counterfeiting, it is desirable to have a system which can recover content on a document that has been rendered visually transparent such that the invisible content can be made visually perceptible again.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a multi-function system which receives media printed with ink having thermo-reactive properties with the ink being visually transparent on that media, and which processes that media such that the ink becomes visually perceptible.